Jurassic Park Franchise
"Welcome . . . To Jurassic Park." The Jurassic Park Franchise is a series of two novels and six movies about dinosaurs created by InGen, a company attempting to create a theme park, and later, soldiers. The books were written by Michael Crichton, and the movies were made by Universal, with help from Amblin Entertainment and Legendary Pictures. Novel Franchise The first installment, Jurassic Park, was released in 1989. The second, The Lost World, was released in 1995. Plotline Jurassic Park After a sly billionaire named Hammond creates dinosaurs on an island with the help of the naive Henry Wu, he tries to get his investors calmed down by getting scientists to endorse the park. A rogue employee shuts down the area to deliver dinosaur embryos to Hammond's rival, but is killed by a Dilophosaurus. While his two grandchildren and a scientist are lost in the park with pair of T. Rex hunting them, Raptors escape and attempt to kill everyone in the park (Succeeding with Wu) so they can escape, but the adult Rex is tranquilized, and the raptors are mostly eradicated. Hammond is killed by scavengers, and the survivors are airlifted off the isle before it is bombed with napalm. The Lost World In the next book, six years later, a chaotician thought dead in the original novel, Ian Malcolm, returns to find InGen's Site B, but the rival, Dodgson, shows up to steal dinosaur eggs. Dodgson and his team are killed, and Malcolm's team escapes with a single casualty before Ian reveals the dinosaurs are succumbing to an illness and will go extinct. Film Franchise Jurassic Park The movie occurs in 1993, when the naive but lovable Hammond (He and Wu switched personalities) tries to open the park of his dreams. After a worker is killed by a raptor, Hammond has a few scientists come to endorse the park. A rogue and bumbling employee working for BioSyn reprograms the system so he can steal dinosaur embryos, but is killed by a Dilophosaurus. The next 12 hours are spent with Ian Malcolm, Alan Grant, and Robert Muldoon running from three raptors and a T. Rex, before Muldoon is attacked (Fate Unknown), the three raptors are killed and the Tyrannosaurus takes control. The survivors fly home in a helicopter. Jurassic Park: The Game In this story game, a BioSyn employee and a mercenary named Nima try to recover the embryos, but the employee is killed by a Dilophosaurus. The mercenary is rescued by park scientist Gerry and his daughter Jess, but the two arrive at the visitor's center a minute after the T. Rex. They are dogged by Troodon. While being rescued by mercenaries Oscar and Billy, the trio meets Dr. Sorkin, Wu's partner in crime, who is eaten by her own Tylosaurus when trying to free it after Oscar is killed by raptors, and Billy goes rogue and steals the embryos. After a showdown at the docks, Gerry rolls the embryos towards the ocean, and Billy is eaten by the Rex trying to save them. Nima, Jess, and Gerry escape on a stolen BioSyn boat. The Lost World: Jurassic Park Four years later, Ian Malcolm is called by Hammond, tasked with protecting his former company's Site B from InGen's hunting teams, who plan to re-open Jurassic Park in San Diego. Ian and his team- and his daughter- land on the isle, but are attacked by Tyrannosaurs and have to join up with the beaten InGen team. Most of the InGen team are killed by Raptors, but John's evil nephew Peter still escapes with a baby Rex and its father. After the Buck Rex trashes San Diego, Ian traps it on a boat, where the baby mauls Ludlow and the two are transported back to the second island. Hammond organizes a league to protect the dinosaurs. Jurassic Park III In 2001, Alan Grant and his partner Billy are taken to the second isle by the Kirby couple and three mercenaries to help find teenage Eric Kirby, who was stranded on the isle when a Spinosaurus attacked the boat he was parasailing from. After two mercenaries are killed by the Spinosaurus, and the plane is destroyed, the group is attacked by a pack of raptors, one of which kills the third mercenary. After finding Eric, the team hides in the InGen Pterosaur Aviary, before Alan finds that Billy tried to steal raptor eggs. Billy sacrifices himself to save the team from Pteranodons, and they return the eggs before being picked up by the Costa Rican military. They then learn that Billy is still alive, and was rescued, wherein he reveals he saved Alan's hat, which is a standing joke in the franchise because Alan lost his hat several times before in the series. Three Pterosaurs escape and fly for Canada. Jurassic World This controversial movie occurs in 2015, where the Now-open-for-ten-years Jurassic World handles 20,000 guests a day. Hammond has died, leaving the park in the hands of Simon Masrani, the eighth richest man in the world. Masrani's second in command, Hoskins, runs an operation to try four raptors out as soldiers. Masrani's newest asset, the Indominus Rex, escapes and kills several people. Masrani is killed trying to stop it, and Hoskins is left in command. Raptor trainer Owen Grady and his old flame Claire, the park publicist, attempt to stop Hoskins, but he releases Owen's raptors to chase the Indominus, wherein the raptors turn on the InGen mercenaries and kill them, losing a raptor in the process. Hoskins is killed before Owen can regain the alpha Raptor's trust. Two raptors are killed by Indominus, and Claire frees a T. Rex, which helps the final raptor tire the killer before it is killed by a Mososaurus. Owen, Claire, and Claire's nephews escape with the last workers on a helicopter. Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Two years later, A team is killed trying to steal a piece of the Indominus' skeleton. Later, Owen and Claire team up with the remnants of Hammond's protection group and attempt to save the dinosaurs from extinction when the first island (Where Jurassic Park and Jurassic World happened) is threatened by volcanic activity. After an adventure escaping the island, they latch onto a plot to sell the Indoraptor ''(Phase Two of the ''Indominus, though it is now revealed that the Indominus was Phase One of the Indoraptor) to the highest bidder. The mutant escapes and fights Owen's last raptor. Category:Nonexistent Category:Movies